1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical pickup. More specifically, the present invention relates to an optical pickup having a laser diode.
2. Background Information
A conventional laser diode for an optical pickup is housed in a package with a positioning recess (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-190572, for example). The positioning recess of the package is fitted with respect to a positioning protrusion formed on a holder for supporting the package to position the laser diode with respect to the holder.
With the conventional laser diode, since the positioning protrusion is fitted into the positioning recess, there is a component clearance between the positioning protrusion and the positioning recess. However, the component clearance causes the positioning protrusion to be irregularly positioned with respect to the positioning recess, either in a neutral position, turned to the left, or turned to the right. Thus, positioning accuracy of the package with respect to the holder is not consistent, which results in variance in the position where the laser diode is fixed. Consequently, when laser beam is projected from the laser diode and the laser light is reflected by an optical disk, the amount of the laser light received by a reading element of the optical pickup is increased or decreased compared to a setting value. As a result, characteristics of the optical pickup become unstable.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved optical pickup. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.